Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 181
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass unter den Kreuz-Piraten Grey der Größte ist? ------------------------------------------ „Also, was habe ich verpasst? War ja offenbar eine Zeit lang weggetreten“, fragte Lee und rieb sich die immer noch schmerzende Brust. „Der Junge hat deine Gedanken kontrollierte und ich hab seine Fähigkeit mit meinen eigenen ausgehebelt, indem ich temporär meine Kräfte mit dir teile“, erklärte Lucy und löste den Faden, der die beiden Kunais verbunden hatte. „Das geht?“, fragte Lee überrascht und hob nun auch seine Sense wieder auf. „Klar, die Monster-Teufelskräfte können über den Körper temporär übertragen werden“, auf den fragenden Blick Lees fügte sie an, „Beispielsweise Blut, Fleisch oder, wie in diesem Fall, Speichel.“ „Ah, okay, das erklärt das komische Gefühl in meinem Mund“, kommentierte Lee und wandte sich nun Kamu zu, „Also am besten wir beenden das Ganze hier endlich!“ „Seh ich auch so“, pflichtete ihm Lucy bei und visierte Brain an. Als wäre ein Signalschuss gefallen, stürmten Lee und Lucy gleichzeitig auf ihre jeweiligen Gegner zu. Brain wich dem Angriff nicht aus. Mit trüben Blick blickte er Lucy entgegen, die nun zu einem Sprungtritt gegen ihn ansetzte. Doch er würde nicht ausweichen, er würde auch nicht seine Telekinese einsetzen um den Angriff zu verhindern, er würde ihn einfach ertragen. Denn es war zu mühsam sich jetzt zu bewegen, es wäre zu aufwendig, den Kampf fortzuführen. Er ahnte, dass er hier sowieso nicht dem Tod ins Auge blickte, also konnte er auch diesen einen Treffer hinnehmen und sich einfach der Trägheit seines Herzens hingeben. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch knallte Brain gegen den nächsten Baum und kippte danach einfach um. Obwohl er stark zu bluten begann, war er immer noch bei Bewusstsein. Der Schmerz war ungewohnt für ihn und somit fast schon unerträglich, dennoch blieb er stumm liegen. Vielleicht würde man ihn für tot halten, dies wäre der beste Ausgang in dieser Situation. Da lag er nun, lauschte ruhig Kamus Gedanken und wartete ab. Von der plötzlichen Attacke Lees überrascht, konnte Kamu sein Schwert nur mehr schlecht als recht schützend vor sich halten, worauf es ihm aus der Hand gerissen wurde, als es mit Lees Sense zusammenprallte. Nun vollkommen schutzlos, wollte Kamu eine weitere Waffe aus seinem Sarg beschwören, doch nun traf ihn der Fuß Lees, der ihn gegen seinen eigenen Sarg krachen ließ. Dumpf schielte er auf die Klinge hinab, die sich an seiner Kehle befand. Sein eigenes Hilfsmittel blockierte ihm nun die Flucht nach hinten, doch es war sowieso aussichtslos, er hatte schon zu viele Treffer kassiert, als das er heute noch gewinnen könnte. Erneut verharrten alle Anwesenden vollkommen regungslos und warteten den nächsten Zug des jeweils Anderen ab. Ein lautes Rascheln ließ die Umstehenden zusammenzucken und kurz darauf torkelte Allister, vollkommen zerzaust und außer Atem aus dem Gebüsch hervor. „Allister!?“, riefen Lee und Lucy im Chor. Dieser kurze Augenblick der Ablenkung genügte Kamu, so dass er Lees Sense zur Seite weg schlagen konnte und er nun mit geschultertem Sarg einige Schritte zurücktreten konnte. Einen Moment hielt er noch inne und sah sich um, dabei blieb sein Blick an Brain hingen. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen zwischen den Bäumen hinter ihm. „Allister, was tust du hier?“, fragte Lee, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Kamu außer Sichtweite war. „Ich... ich hab mir ein kleines Problem eingehandelt und bin hier her geflüchtet, da hab ich Stimmen gehört und bin nachsehen gegangen“, erklärte er, nachdem er ein paar mal tief eingeatmet hatte, „Aber was macht ihr hier und wer war dieser Clown? Ich dachte, ihr seid Senbei nachgelaufen.“ „Sind wir auch, aber wir sind hier von diesem Typen aufgehalten worden. Ich hab schon einmal gegen ihn gekämpft und er wollte anscheinend eine Revanche“, antwortete Lee. Als ob ihm in diesem Moment etwas eingefallen wäre, drehte er sich rasch um und bemerkte gerade noch, wie Lucy sich mit einem ihrer Kunais Brain näherte. „Lucy, warte!“, rief er und lief auf seine Kameradin zu. „Wieso? Der könnte jeden Moment wieder aufwachen und ich weiß nicht ob seine Gedankenkontrolle bei dir vollkommen gebrochen ist“, erwiderte sie nüchtern und visierte nun erneut Brains Genick an. „Aber er ist doch fast noch ein Kind und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck als ob er wirklich auf der Seite dieses Typen war“, warf Lee ein und versuchte Lucy ihre Waffe abzunehmen, was zu einem kleinen Handgemenge führte. Langsam drohte das Gemenge zu eskalieren, worauf sich Allister schüchtern zu Wort meldete, „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte“, die beiden Streitenden hielten inne und warfen ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Waisenhaus, das hier irgendwo sein sollte, wenn du den Jungen nicht töten willst, könntest du ihn ja dort hinbringen.“ „Woher weißt du von dem Waisenhaus?“, fragte Lucy prompt. „Der Typ, der mir mein Problem eingehandelt hat, erwähnte es und als ich weggelaufen bin, war es das Erste was mir eingefallen war“, erklärte Allister achselzuckend, worauf sich Lucys Gesicht etwas entspannte. „Das hört sich nach einem guten Plan an“, meinte Lee und hievte Brain, der sich immer noch bewusstlos stellte, auf seinen Rücken, „Kennst du die Richtung?“, fügte er an Allister gewandt hinzu. „Der Typ an dem Stand meinte man müsse einfach nur dem Waldweg folgen. Aber irgendwie hab ich den Waldweg verloren und bin wohl eine Zeit lang im Kreis gelaufen“, antwortete Allister und rieb sich beschämt den Kopf. „Ich weiß wo's lang geht“, meinte Lucy und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg durch das Dickicht. Verdutzt folgten Allister und Lee ihr, als sie zielsicher voranschritt und nur selten zur Orientierung inne hielt. Der Wald lichtete sich abrupt und gab den Blick auf eine große Lichtung preis, in deren Mitte ein großes und altes Gebäude stand, welches von einem farbenfrohen Spielplatz umgeben war. Allister und Lee fragten sich ob dieses alte Haus überhaupt noch von irgendjemanden bewohnt war, jedoch drang das unverkennbare Geräusch von vielen Kindern an ihre Ohren, als sie sich näherten. Oben, in einem der vielen Fenster, erschien plötzlich ein kleines Gesicht, das zu ihnen hinab blickte, dann aber sofort wieder verschwand. Einige Momente später wurde das große Flügeltor aufgeschlagen und eine Person trat heraus, offenbar um die Gruppe in Empfang zu nehmen.